Megami
Real Name: Whitney 'Net Aliases: Megami, more commonly just "Meg". Age: 24 Location: United States V1 Characters: Jill Gatling, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Ryan Ashmore, Luca Donovan, Cody Jenson (adopted from Guitarjack87) V2 Characters: Ali Grayston, Whitney Acosta, Ricky Callahan, Tanesha Lexx, Eric Silvstedt, Sera Wingfield, Maggie Heartgreeder, Gregg Archer (adopted from riserugu), Matthias Kovalenko (adopted from LadyMakaze), Mariavel Varella (adopted from d0ddi0slave) V3 Characters: Lance Barrett, Heather Tilmitt, Kallie Majors, Viki Valentine, Terrie Brightwell, Khrysta Lawrence ---- Biography: Born August 18, 1987, Megami, more affectionately known to forum-goers as "Meg", is one of the older members of the forum. She joined Survival of the Fittest during October of 2005 and was an avid participant in Version I of the roleplay. From the get-go, Meg orchestrated and presented a lot of ideas to the staffers, and actively contributed to the forum. When the need arose for more staffers on the original forum, Meg applied and was selected for a moderator position. Meg also helped orchestrate the move from the original board to the new SOTF board when the old board was on the brink of death. In the next two years that followed, Meg took on the position of the forum administrator, along with co-administrator Chase. In real life, Meg's a pretty average person. She's a college student at the University of Arkansas, although she's taking an extended leave of absence from school to get other matters back on track. She was a pre-pharmacy major, but has currently switched back to being undeclared and is contemplating pursuing a career in psychology instead. She has many hobbies, nothing noteworthy beyond the atypical "hanging out with friends, getting wasted", whatever, but takes a lot of pride in her writing ability. Before 2005, Meg had never heard of Battle Royale. She was first introduced to the book by a close friend, and upon reading it, became rather fascinated with the concept. She has since purchased the movie and roughly one fourth of the manga series. She has yet to delve into BR II and, odds are, probably won't, seeing as she's heard nothing but bad reviews about the second installment. Meg joined one BR roleplay before SOTF that was unsuccessful. She lurked around the SOTF site for roughly a month before bothering to join, as the site was going through a tough time without a core administrator when she discovered it. Meg is a dedicated person with a drive to succeed. She's also a bit of a workaholic, a neat freak, and a stickler for getting as much done as quickly as possible. Meg's responsible for a lot of the minor little changes you see daily around the site, as she periodically gets bored and/or has some spare time and something random catches her eye. Meg hasn't been quite as active in Version II thus far as she was in Version I, due to real-life circumstances dictating her activity level be slimmer than it once was, but it still a pretty active roleplayer on the site. Meg's actually been roleplaying since she was thirteen, so she's quite the experienced roleplayer and would admit to thinking of herself as being a rather talented writer. Before Survival of the Fittest, Meg was an avid roleplayer in multiple online wrestling federations (aka e-feds), even running her own for roughly two years before she didn't have time for the responsibility of managing a forum all alone anymore. During her stint in the e-feds, she had several prominent and recurring characters, the two most memorable being Kitana Frost and Kirsten Valentine. Both Kitana and Kirsten have long since been retired, although Meg briefly toyed with the idea of revamping them for this roleplaying genre, but ultimately decided that no matter how much she tweaked them, they'd come off as being too Sue-ish in this genre of writing. More to come at a later date... Category:Former Handlers Category:V1 Handlers Category:V2 Handlers Category:V3 Handlers Category:V4 Handlers Category:V5 Handlers